A textile is a material comprising a network of synthetic and/or natural fibers. The fibers may be referred to as thread or yarn in some applications. Often, textiles are provided in the form of woven or nonwoven, flexible fabrics or cloth. In some applications, such as a carpet, the textile includes fibers attached to a suitable backing.
Textiles can be formed from a wide range of materials. Materials used to make textiles can be sourced from animals, plants, minerals, and/or synthetic materials. Examples of such materials include hair, fur, skin, silk, grass, rush, hemp, sisal, straw, hay, bamboo, pulpwood, cotton, rice, nettle, flax, jute, modal, pina, seaweed, basalt, glass fiber, metal fiber and foil, polyester, polyaramid, acrylic, polyamide, polyimide, polyurethane, polyolefin, polyacrylonitrile, rubber, carbon, protein, combinations of these, and the like.
Textile materials can be used to form a large range of finished articles. These include, for example, leather articles, rugs, carpets, fabrics, liners, thread, garments, tarps, bags, baskets, luggage, medical coverings, bedding, towels, art surfaces, wall coverings, flags, tents, handkerchiefs, balloons, kites, sails, parachutes, brushes, mattresses, sacks, hammocks, awnings, and the like.
Moisture management in the context of textile applications, such as for clothing items, relates to a textile's ability to effectively transport moisture (perspiration) away from the underlying substrate, e.g., skin surface, to the external atmosphere (including, e.g., absorption from skin, passage through the fabric by capillary or other action, and evaporation or other transport away from the surface). In hot conditions, trapped moisture may heat up and lead to fatigue or diminished performance. In cold conditions, trapped moisture may drop in temperature and cause chilling and hypothermia. Excess moisture may also cause a garment to become heavy, as well as cause damage to the skin from chafing. All these effects are more pronounced in the case of synthetic fabrics like polyester and its blended forms. Efficient moisture management is important to maintain the comfort level of a fabric under different weather conditions. Moisture management is of particular concern in applications involving sportswear, premium innerwear, and other performance apparel.
Another issue that occurs when textiles are exposed to moisture is the potential for microbial growth. The risk of microbial growth is increased when moisture is trapped and cannot escape to the ambient.
Moisture management is a concern for both natural and synthetic fibers. Synthetic fibers generally are much less hydrophilic than natural fibers. Moisture management is more challenging, therefore, when a textile is made wholly or in part from synthetic, hydrophobic fibers.
Many attempts have been proposed and practiced in the prior art to address these problems. One strategy involves increasing the hydrophilicity of the textile so that moisture can escape, and the textile can dry in a reasonable time. For example, the problem of poor water absorption of synthetic fibers can be mitigated by the mixed spinning or mixed weaving with more hydrophilic natural fibers. The effectiveness of this method is limited. If too much natural fiber is combined with the synthetic fibers to attain sufficient hydrophilicity, the advantages provided by synthetic fibers may be diluted too much.
An alternative strategy involves treating textiles with compositions including one or more additives that improve moisture management and/or antimicrobial properties. Some of these treatments can be effective, but only for a short time. Improved performance may occur when a fabric is new, but the treatments can lose substantial efficacy quite quickly after a textile is washed or used. Some treatments might only be effective at high concentration. This can alter the hand or comfort of a garment, making the treated fabric less appealing to consumers.
Although substantial work has been done in the textile field to address moisture management and antimicrobial protection, there remains a strong demand for long-lasting strategies that enhance moisture management and protect against microbes without unduly compromising the hand or comfort in garment applications.